


Diamonds in your eyes

by Fwsw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwsw/pseuds/Fwsw
Summary: "Diamonds in my eyesWhere hope used to lieTil the darkness took it all away"The lead singer of Angels Fall is going to rip Dean's life into pieces, he'll just have to hope it gets stitched back into something better.





	Diamonds in your eyes

The bar was cramped and sweaty, more bodies packed in than there should have been. Dean set his beer down for a second whilst he shrugged his shirt off and tied it around his waist, he was starting to understand why the tickets for this concert were only $10. Some collage kid bumped into him trying to get to toilets, sloshing Deans drink over his hand, didn't even try to apologise, jerk. Dean lifted his hand up and licked at the spillage, raising his eyes to the 'stage' just in time to see the singer for opening act walk out. He frowned, this wasn't the same guy he'd seen before, black messy hair sticking upwards with too much hairgel, a lip ring and a thick line of eyeliner highlighting beautiful blue eyes. The singer was gorgeous, if a bit goth for Dean's tastes.

Static momentarily rang out as the kid grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat. "As you can probably tell we've had a change in singer so, um, I'm Castiel, and this is Angels Fall with Diamonds" He nodded to the guitarist and a slow melody started up. The crowd started to grumble, they'd been expecting a rock band not some shy kid. Then he opened his mouth and silence fell as Castiel's voice rang out:

"You changed my world   
Tore my soul apart"

Dean's mouth fell open. It was beautiful. He'd never believed in angels but he was certain he was hearing one. The rest of the band started softly singing along.

"Made me cold  
(It's for the best)  
Made me hard  
(It's for the best)"

The crowd was still silent and Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat at the pain in Castiel's voice, his fist clenched as the song brought up thoughts of his father.

"Diamonds in my eyes  
Where hope used to lie  
Til the darkness took it all away  
look up to the sky  
And wish that I could fly  
Back to when I had dreams"

Castiel didn't have the presence of mind to question the lack of response from his audience, he was wrapped up in the music, too busy being carried from note to note to notice the rest of his band getting antsy. There was a slight hesitation before they joined in again, but he didn't care.

"I had passion  
(It's for the best)  
I had fire  
(It's for the best)  
Burning to help  
(It's for the best)  
I knew what was right  
(What was wrong)  
You took that all away and  
Put these 

Diamonds in my eyes  
Where hope used to lie  
Til the darkness took it all away  
look up to the sky  
And wish I could fly  
look up to the sky  
And wish I could fly"

The last word rang out, the drums and bass stopped, the guitar started to fade and Castiel smirked slightly as he leaned into the microphone.  
"But I guess it's all for the best"

It was like a switched was flicked and he was back to being a nervous wreck, a sea of faces silently stared up at him. He flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips before leaning into the microphone and asking "that bad huh?". 

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Castiel stumbled back in shock before a grin spread across his face and he stated to laugh as his band mates threw down their instruments and jumped on him.

Dean stood still silent as the crowd shoved him in every direction.   
He was in love.


End file.
